


Gravity Falls One Shots

by AspenTreetops



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, No real connection unless specified, One Shot, Other, bored, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTreetops/pseuds/AspenTreetops
Summary: A group of 1 Chapter stories that I Usually write whenever I get inspiration for them. They probably wont be as detailed or as long as my other stories, but they're cute and fun to write, so why not post them?





	Gravity Falls One Shots

“Dipper, I don’t trust him. I really think you should break up with him soon.”

Dipper scoffs and finishes putting on his sweater. It was his favorite one, a solid dark blue except for the white pine tree symbol on the front of it. He had made it as a special gift for himself, wanting to have something nice to wear while he was in the new town. 

He did want to make a good impression, especially for any boys who might be watching. And of course, within the first week of being in Gravity Falls, he had found himself a cute, tall, mysterious boyfriend. 

Mabel, as usual, freaked out and started insisting that Norman was dangerous, calling him a zombie. 

“No way, Mabel. He’s hot and a really good listener. You should really get to know someone before you judge them.”

“But I was looking through the journals, and I think he might be a-”

“Please tell me you’re about to say vampire.”

“No, a zombie!”

“Ugh, that is so not as cool.”

“Dipper, take this seriously!” Fromm the tone of Mabel’s voice, he could tell that the other was getting upset, so he quickly hugged his twin. 

“Everything will be okay, Sis. I got this under control.”

“Promise me you won’t let ‘Norman’ eat your brains or something gross like that.”

“I promise, now stop worrying about me so i can get ready for my date. We’re going on a walk through the woods today, and he says he has a surprise for me.”

Dipper’s eyes light up, and he clings to his sister.

“Oh my gosh, What if he proposes?”

“Pffft, get over yourself. You’re 12, Dipper. We aren’t even old enough to get married.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. A boy can dream, can’t he?”

Dipper would apologize later, after being saved from the group of gnomes who desperately wanted to take him as their new king. He decided that from that day on, he would trust his sister and her stupid nerd book, even if it meant he couldn’t have a cute mysterious vampire boyfriend.


End file.
